


Resolution

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Resolution

Resolution.  
The bottle lay where it had landed on the floor, disgorging its  
contents. Across the room, Jean-Luc Picard stood with his head  
bowed, hands tightened into fists at his sides, his body trembling.  
"Merde! Not again!"  
The evening had been no different to any other they had shared.  
A few drinks, a meal, then the gentle conversation he so loved,  
sitting quietly on the sofa under the view ports. That was until  
she moved closer. They had been talking about music and she was  
deeply into the subject. Without thought for what it provoked,  
she accentuated her points with touches to his leg and arm, each  
contact adding a gentle spike to his burgeoning desire. Eventually,  
he could take no more. Taking her hands in his, he looked deeply  
into her eyes and dropped his barriers, letting her see his love.his  
desire.  
"Beverly." He whispered.  
Without warning, she extricated her hands and stood. Not meeting  
his gaze, she muttered,  
"Goodnight Jean-Luc."  
The doors sighed closed sealing him in his cabin aloneagain.  
In frustration, he had picked up the wine bottle and hurled it  
at the doors, perversely disappointed when it didn't smash into  
pieces.  
He stood for some minutes, trying to regain control, trying vainly  
to quell his rising anger, his mind roiling with tormented thoughts.  
Suddenly, his feet took him to the door. Savagely kicking the  
bottle aside, he exited his quarters, not bothering to analyse  
his actions, for once following his heart.

 

 

 

Beverly had changed into her nightgown and was sitting on her  
bed trying to make some sense of what had happened. That she hurt  
Jean-Luc again was obvious, what she couldn't determine was why  
it had happened. It had been just another dinnerhadn't it?  
Why had he done it? Why did he show her his love? And why, oh  
why couldn't she show him hers? She loved him, she knew it, but  
for some unknown reason she was unable to take the final step  
and tell him.  
The door announcer broke her thoughts and she rose from the bed  
sighing, putting her troubled musings aside.  
Entering her living area, she bade the caller to enter. She was  
shocked when she saw who it was.  
"Jean-Luc."  
He strode into her cabin and stood before her. She could plainly  
see he was angry and the sight disturbed her.  
"Beverly, we have to talk."  
She took a step back and lowered her eyes.  
"I don't think so. I think you should leave."  
He closed the distance between them.  
"No, Beverly. I'm not leaving until I get some answers. I  
love you and I know you have feelings for me. Why won't you let  
us be together?"  
Her own anger began to surface. Turning from him she said cuttingly,  
"How dare you! Leave.Now!"  
He stepped forward, took hold of her shoulders, turned her to  
him and kissed her, hard.  
He tried to show his love, his passion for her, but she would  
have none of it.  
Pushing him away, she slapped his face, the sharp sound echoing  
in the room.  
They stood panting, glaring at each other.  
Then his heart began to crumble. He lowered his head and sighed,  
his eyes beginning to brim with unshed tears.

 

Beverly was stunned. His kiss had ignited something within  
her and it was growing fast.  
Don't let him go!, her mind screamed.  
Acting on impulse, she tentatively moved to him and took his head  
in her hands, lifted it and kissed him tenderly. After a moment's  
hesitation, he returned the kiss, then stiffened and broke free.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think you  
can just continually play with me?"  
She shook her head and tried valiantly to stop the tears that  
threatened to stream down her face.  
"No Jean-Luc. I don't want to..I don't..I love  
you."  
"What?"  
She raised her hands to his face.  
"I love you Jean-Luc..I want you."  
With amazing speed, he took her wrists in his hands and walked  
her backwards across the room until he had her pinned against  
the wall.  
With her hands near her head, he leaned in and pressed hot kisses  
against her neck. Pulling back, his dark hazel eyes bored into  
hers as he growled,  
"Well I'm about to take you Beverly. Any objections?"  
Mute with overwhelming desire, all she could do was shake her  
head as he kissed her again, his tongue insisting on being given  
entry into her mouth.  
He deepened the kiss, plundering the inside of her mouth, taking  
her breath.  
Grinding his pelvis against her, she could feel his erection and  
it heightened her need of him.  
Suddenly he let go of her and took her nightgown in his large  
hands and wrenched, tearing it open. Still kissing her, his hands  
took her breasts, kneading them firmly, her nipples stiffening  
immediately.  
Breaking the kiss, he trailed hot kisses down her neck and breast,  
letting go of one as his mouth closed on the stiff peak.  
Beverly moaned as the incredible sensations surged through her.  
She couldn't believe this was happening. She was up against the  
wall in her own cabin, being ravished by none other than the always  
in control Jean-Luc Picard.  
All thought was banished as his free hand suddenly closed over  
her wet folds. She gasped as his fingers invaded her and cried  
out when he slipped first one, then two thick digits inside her.  
With startling speed, she felt her climax approach. He was aware  
of this and gently placed his thumb over her engorged clitoris  
and stroked her.  
She hugged him to her and arched her back, her release coming  
as he gently bit her nipple.  
As the ripples of her orgasm crashed through her, he released  
her breast and lifted his head to kiss her. Withdrawing his hands,  
he hastily undid his trousers and pushed them and his briefs out  
of the way, freeing his straining erection.  
Placing his hands behind her thighs, he lifted her, encouraging  
her to wrap her legs around his hips. Once settled, he eased an  
arm around her and took his penis in his other hand. Sliding the  
head through her wet folds, he slid his throbbing length deeply  
inside her, feeling her contracting around him.  
He kissed her deeply and started to thrust forcefully, amply demonstrating  
to her his need.  
Needing to breathe, she broke the kiss and cried out in ecstasy  
as she felt him sliding in and out of her, touching her deeper  
than anyone had before.  
He took her breast in his hand and, taking the nipple in finger  
and thumb, pinched it gently in time with his strokes below.  
Grunting with effort, sweat coursed down his face as he closed  
his eyes, feeling his orgasm gathering. Wanting to be with her,  
he exercised his formidable control and forced himself to stand  
his ground.  
She was clinging to him with savage intent. He said he would take  
her and he did, plunging into her with abandon. No one had ever  
demonstrated such need, such resolute desperation and she loved  
him all the more for it.  
Letting go of her breast, he dropped his hand and boldly stroked  
her pulsing clitoris, eliciting a sharp moan of delight. She gripped  
him tighter, chanting his name as a mantra.  
He was lost in her. He had wanted this for so long. Each deep,  
hard thrust brought them both closer and closer, the heat engulfing  
them.  
Suddenly, Beverly was there, her climax surging through her, her  
internal muscles gripping his penis rhythmically.  
Abandoning his control, he let loose and thrust into her as hard  
as he could, three, four times, feeling the orgasm roaring outwards  
through his body, jetting his semen deep inside her.  
They clung to each other desperately, straining to regain control  
of their breathing, waiting for their hearts to calm. Losing his  
strength, he sank to his knees, cradling her in his arms. Still  
joined, he kissed her and whispered his love.  
She looked deeply into his eyes and asked what was in her heart.  
"What now, Jean-Luc?"  
He smiled and said,  
"For now, we rest, my love. Then, after I have bathed you,  
I will take you to bed and make love to you as I have always wanted  
to. I love you, you will want for nothing."  
She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"I love you, dear friend."  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I know."


End file.
